Rekindled Love
by Bajama98
Summary: Based on Season 5 Episode 5 from PLL. I don't own them


_**Author's note: So this is from the PLL Season 5 episode 5. So be warner spoilers ahead. I do not own PLL nor the characters. And this is just a short Emison scene.**_

**Rekindled Love **

Alison was sitting on her bed watching Emily intently while the latter was talking on the phone with her mom. Emily told Pam that Alison was really missing Alison's deceased mother and asked Pam if Emily can have a sleepover at Alison's house.

"What did your mom said?" Alison asked with hopeful eyes.

"She agreed and asked me to give you a big hug." Emily said with her signature smile.

Both of them prepared for bed. However, both of them couldn't sleep. Alison was facing to her right while Emily turned and faced her front. Of course they both can't sleep. Emily was thinking about what happened earlier on.

_Earlier on _

Emily brought Paige and Alison into her room so that Paige can forgive Alison for the mean names Alison called her.

Although it didn't went well in Emily's eyes, at least Alison seem sincere. After Paige left, Alison asks Emily if she wants to order some food, and Emily tells her she already has plans to go to a school event that offers free pizza. Alison's eyes twinkled while she asks Emily if she can tag along. Emily told her that she invited Paige earlier on. Alison pushed her lips slightly as she pout.

Seeing she cannot change Emily's mind, she asked if she can stay at Emily's house for a little longer as her dad was working late and she doesn't want to go home to an empty house. Emily allowed her to do so. Emily had her back on Alison but turned back when she heard Alison called her name.

"I owe you an apology too. I always made you feel like your feelings for me were totally one-sided. Those kisses weren't just for practice." Alison confessed.

Shocked, Emily struggled to say anything in return.

"What do you want me to say?" Emily questioned Alison.

"Nothing, I just want you to know."

Nevertheless Emily left her room with tons of scenario of what she should have said.

_Present Time _

"Ali, are you asleep?"

Alison shifted herself along with Emily in order for them to face each other. Emily's dark brown eyes gazed deeply into Alison's blue eyes when they were both facing each other. Then Emily leaned in to capture Alison's lips. Alison was prepared for it and she deepen the kiss and decided to tongue wrestle with Emily's.

Emily moaned into the kiss. Alison smirked and move so that she's on top of Emily, her lips never once leaving Emily's. Emily felt a familiar pang of heat building as Alison continued making out with her. "Ooh...Ali..." Emily moaned when Ali paused so that both of them can catch their breath. Emily's eyelids fluttered seeing Ali on top of her. Ali simply smile knowing her effect on the girl beneath her. Her blonde hair spread across Emily's chest as Ali lowered her head and kissed Emily's neck. Emily placed her hands around Alison's hips and gasped,loving Ali's lips on her exposed neck. "Ali..." Emily moaned softly, wanting more.

"Ssh... I know.."

Alison began sucking on her earlobe teasing her, knowing Emily must be wet by now. Emily shifted and changed their position with slight aggression. Her hands still around Ali's hips. Both their eyes were burning with lust.

Emily slid her hand into Ali's shirt and quickly undress her before she can protest. Hearing no protest from her first love, her movements became bold. Alison could feel Emily's lips,planting kisses all over her. Alison moaned as she felt Emily's lips around her stomach, chest, and neck. Alison shifted again so that now she's on top. Without wasting any time, she stripped Emily swiftly. Emily blushed slightly and her breath increases. Alison leaned in and kissed Emily.

"You're very pretty Em... Don't be ashamed." Alison whispered in Emily's ear.

That being said, Emily blushed even deeper, thanking her swimming sessions because Ali definitely love her abs. Ali started kissing Emily's thighs and proceeded to her inner thighs. Shortly afterwards, Ali stopped the teasing and went straight to Emily's womanhood and start licking her clit. Emily was clutching on the bedsheets very tightly until her knuckles became white.

"Mmm Em you taste wonderful." Alison complimented then she continued eating Emily out.

Emily can't hold her moans nor the familiar pang in her stomach by now. For someone who had no experience with girls, Alison seem to be a pro in this. She stuck her tongue in Emily's pussy and Emily just came in her mouth. Ali ignored it and continued to eat Emily out,overjoyed that Emily is so responsive to her.

Emily was still high up in the cloud. 'This is the best sleepover I ever had.' was Emily's first thought after she had her orgasm. Ali saved some in her mouth and make out with Emily. Emily tasted herself from Ali's tongue and grinned widely. Ali then sucked on Emily's erect nipples and pinched the other one. "That...feels...good...Ali..."

"I bet it does, Em."

"Let me return the favour Ali."

"We've got plenty of other chances for that Em. Tonight was my way of showing you how sorry I am." Ali said.


End file.
